thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
C.C. Jackson
This Tribute belongs to Joey, however, C.C. was made by CTOADURN. Basic Info Quote: Go f*ck yourself Token: A breast cancer ribbon Apperance: Green Hair, Blue Eyes Personality: I have to say, i'm a bit of a dreamer. People say i desire a lot of thing i can't have, and growing up in The Capitol, i think i get really saddened when people deny me something. Being honest, i'm not independent and i'm something like "daddy's favorite girl". I usually earn whatever i want when i want, and some people would describe me as a bit annoying. They can f*ck themselves. I'm very clumsy and i'm not very sociable around other people. I get angry easily, and make enemies at an impressive speed. I don't have much friends, due to my fiery personality, but she i'm someone to trust, and even with my fiery and doubtful personality, i wouldn't backstab an ally if they don't do anything wrong. Strengths: Survival Skills. Weaknesses: Blacking Out, Fiery, Little Freinds Fears: Failure Backstory Born in a rich family from District 13, my life was the best any girl could ever have. I lived in a huge mansion and had everything i wanted. My parents were very famous for starring lots of movies, and i often used my parents' fame to my advantage. Most of the members of my family were known in the Capitol, so when i was born everyone had high hopes for me, and as the lucky girl i was, i grew up as a perfect photographer. My family was very proud of me, but what they didn't know is that i didn't like it. I was the kind of girl who'd prefer being on a party having fun and enjoying the lack of limits, but unfortunately, i was born in a traditional family of acting stars. Overall it wasn't bad. I was rich and had everything i wanted, but my life needed more action, i desesperatly needed something to remember. This way i left one night and walked around on the streets of our district. After a couple days, it was already part of my routine. I left every night and went to the same club with my friends, untill one day, my boyfriend, Nico, offered me drugs, and i refused, but everyone started calling me a chicken, untill i shoved it under my throath. Unfortunately, i became addicted to it, but i couldn't just ask my parents for the drug, so, when i was 16, i was already selling myself for money to buy the drug. I lived like this with no problem, being honest, i didn't hate it that much, untill my parents figured it out. They thought i was just "confused", so they sent me to an asylum in the center of the district. There, things only got worst. I was surrounded by psychopathic teenagers, who ended up influenciating me. I became friends with them, but it wasn't real friedship. They made me meet the dark side of life, and i succumbed to it. After some months, i was freed from the asylum, and started living with my family again, hiding my tons of personal problems. Everyone thought i was ok, but i wasn't. To make things worst, i figured out i had breast cancer. Then i was reaped, at the age 18. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Reaped Category:Joey's Tributes